killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Maya
Maya Fallegeros is a female playable character who was introduced in the 1996 arcade game of Killer Instinct 2. An Amazonian queen who hails from the South American rain forests, in Killer Instinct (2013) she is the last remaining member of a secretive cabal of monster hunters known as the Night Guard. Maya made her second debut as a playable character in the Season Two of Killer Instinct (2013), and was given a fraternal twin in Season Three through the new character Mira. She became the first of the original KI2 cast to be reintroduced to the franchise after twenty years, and was made available in KI 2013 on October 15th, 2015. Biography Appearance In Killer Instinct 2, Maya appears as a South American Amazon with blond hair, who wears leopard-skin gloves, greaves, skirt, and a bra, and has several leather strings with pouches on her thighs. She also wears a bejeweled silver circlet on her forehead, and wields two wide-bladed steel daggers. Maya's appearance received a significant overhaul for Killer Instinct 2013. She no longer wears her leopard-skin clothing and instead dons an Incan-style golden armor set, consisting of a chest piece, shoulder guards, gauntlets, greaves, and boots. She has become noticeably taller, her skin tone is slightly darker than before, and her hair is longer; now worn in tightly woven braids down her back. She also features a twisting burn mark running up her left leg, given to her courtesy of Cinder. Maya's new twin daggers, the golden blades called Temperance & Vengeance, are ancient Egyptian relics that represent light & shadow, and were confiscated from the mad sorcerer Kan-Ra. Maya's retro costume largely mirrors her KI2 outfit, but with some notable differences: The leather strings around her thighs are replaced by gold snake ornaments (similar to her KI2 early design) which she also wears on her shins, forearms, and chest, and she now features a golden belt and circlet which both have a large emerald gem etched into them. Her hair is much shorter, but it retains the braids of her default appearance, and she wears golden earrings. She still keeps her Temperance and Vengeance twin daggers from her default 2013 costume other than her original wide-bladed steel daggers. Personality Maya is a stalwart Amazon who stalks her opponents like a jungle hunter. She never hesitates to act when confronted with dangers and can often be fearless up to the point of recklessness, and she is known for referring to her foes as her prey. Because of the cursed weapons that Maya was forced to take up, the twin daggers known as "Temperance and Vengeance", a constant battle between light and darkness is being waged inside of her heart. Vengeance tries to draw out Maya's most ruthless side, urging her to butcher any who stand in her way, while Temperance is always appealing to her greatheartedness; buffering the dark temptation that Vengeance elicits and preventing Maya from losing control of herself. Wielding only one of the daggers can have an adverse effect on her psyche, especially when she only holds Vengeance, and so Maya tries to have both on hand at all times, to even out the opposites that the magical weapons embody. With Temperance and Vengeance both balancing the influence they exert over their owner, it is the wielder's own disposition towards good or evil that determines which dagger will gain the upper hand. The cursed artifacts are therefore notorious for always revealing the true nature of those who hold them. Abilities Maya has the body of a star athlete and she boasts the agility of an acrobat. Deftly moving across the battlefield with Temperance and Vengeance at the ready, her dexterity allows her to easily evade her opponents, only to suddenly close in and tear them to shreds in a whirlwind of steel when the opening presents itself. In KI 2013, Maya can hurl Temperance and Vengeance at her enemies, which will cause them to accumulate mystical powers over the course of the battle that increases their attack strength and enables them to break through the opponent's defenses. Maya can also link the twin magic daggers by their hilts, turning them into a powerful double-bladed weapon called "Enmity" that is twice as dangerous. In addition, she's a skilled hand-to-hand fighter versed in a variety of Brazilian fighting styles, seen most noticeably in the power of her kicks. Temperance and Vengeance have linked Maya telepathically to Kan-Ra, the nefarious Babylonian sorcerer who brought the golden daggers with him from ancient Egypt, allowing the two enemies to keep track of one another by sometimes experiencing visions about each other. Killer Instinct 2 '' (1996)]] Story Made queen of the land of Amazonia after her part in banishing the dark lord Gargos. Cast out by her tribe as Gargos returns, Maya must vanquish him to regain her throne. Extended Story The return of the tyrannical Gargos to the ancient world is welcomed by few. Among his foremost adversaries are the Amazons of the great jungle, whose recently-crowned Queen, Maya, earned great respect for her part in the original banishment of the demonic warlords. Now that one of them has returned to lay his curse on the world, Maya's tribes folk cast her from the realm. Until the threat is permanently dealt with, she is forbidden to return. Endings Kill Tusk Maya saves her home land from Gargos. Life in the rain forest can proceed as normal. Triumphant, Maya returns home on her own to the jungle realm of Amazonia. The enchantments of the queen keep the tribe well defended, and although lonely, she rules well. Don't Kill Tusk Maya saves her home land from Gargos. Life in the rain forest can proceed as normal. The threat has been destroyed, and Maya has earned a new admirer she quite takes a fancy to. The two are soon married, and with the protection of Maya's goddess, their reign is a long and peaceful one. Stage Moveset *''Mantis'': Back, Forward, Fierce Punch Opener *''Savage Blades'': Back, Forward, Medium Punch Opener *''Flip Kick'': Back, Forward, Medium Kick Opener *''Air Mantis'': (In Air) Forward, Back, Fierce Punch Opener *''Jungle Leap'': Back, Forward, Fierce Kick Opener *''Savage Leap'': Back, Forward, Quick Kick Opener *''Cobra Bite'': Back, Forward, Quick Punch *''Air Double'': Forward, Back, Any Kick *''Throw'': Forward, Fierce Punch *''Reverse Throw'': Back, Fierce Punch An Opponent's Throw *''Parry Move'': Back, Hold Quick Punch *''Pressure Move'': Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *''Combo Breaker'': Back, Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *''Ultra Combo Breaker'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks *''Mini-Ultra Combo'': Forward, Back, Fierce Punch *''Ultra Combo'': Forward, Back, Fierce Kick *''Ultimate Combo'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Quick Kick *''0-Combo Ultimate'': Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Quick Punch Super Moves *''Super Flip Kick'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Medium Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Super Savage Blades'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Medium Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Shadow Move'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Super Jungle Leap'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *''End Special 1'': Back, Forward, Quick Punch, Quick Punch *''End Special 2'': Back, Forward, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *''End Special 3'': Back, Forward, Fierce Kick, Fierce Kick *''End Special 4'': Back, Forward, Quick Kick, Quick Kick *''End Special 5'': Forward, Back, Quick Punch First 4 Enders Killer Instinct (2013) ]] Maya was the 2nd character to be released for the Season Two of ''Killer Instinct (2013), and became the first of the original Killer Instinct 2 cast to be reintroduced to the franchise after twenty years. Story A headstrong warrior with a will of steel, in battle Maya can always be found on the front lines charging in with her daggers, Temperance and Vengeance. When Ultratech raids the hidden temple of the Night Guard and begins to loot the dangerous artifacts that were sealed within, Maya takes up the golden daggers known as Temperance and Vengeance, the ancient blades of the mad sorcerer Kan-Ra, and sets out to destroy the horrors Ultratech again unleashed unto the world. Extended Story Temperance & Vengeance: ''' Novella '''Chapter 6 — Shadows at Dawn: Shadow Lords Guard Duty (1/2) - before fighting Mira It is Maya's sworn duty to protect the world from the many horrors lurking beneath its shadows. The Night Guard have been busy of late, aiding the Alliance and hunting horrors that attempt to capitalize on the distraction the war has caused. For several months, rumors have surfaced of a new horror plaguing villages across the globe. Locals have been known to call her the "blood-witch". (Mira appears before Maya, and the sisters bitterly confront each other.) (2/2) - after fighting Mira Evil has been abolished in this corner of the Earth, and Maya can return to the Citadel knowing she has done her part. The "blood-witch" Mira has been slain. Though Maya's heart weighs heavy, she knows she has put an end to a great evil. Stage stage (KI 2013)]] The City of Dawn is a high resolution remake of Maya's Killer Instinct 2 stage, Jungle. When an Ultra Combo is performed in City of Dawn, lightning begins to strike the Mesoamerican pyramids and the dam causing them to explode and leaving them in ruins. Moveset Temperance and Vengeance: Maya possesses two daggers; a light-based one known as Temperance and a shadow-based one called Vengeance. She can throw either of these daggers, even in combos. However these daggers, when thrown, will not immediately return to her. If an opponent blocks or gets hit by one of her daggers, it will bounce off of them after which Maya can catch them mid-air. If Maya is too far away or she misses the throw completely, however, then she will have to manually pick the daggers back up from where they landed on the ground. In a mirror match, the daggers will be marked with an icon to show which player they belong to. Combo Trait - Dagger Linkers: If Maya is close enough in the combo, she can throw a dagger as a linker. Instinct Mode - Possession Rite: Temperance and Vengeance always return to Maya when she throws them, and both will immediately return to her grasp upon activation of Maya's Instinct Mode, even if they were on the ground. *''Missing Daggers'' - If Maya is missing a dagger, that button will trigger a kick of the same strength. *''Charging The Blades'' - Earn magical charges by forcing your opponent to block individual dagger strikes. Use Enmity Strike to spend all available charges. *''Temperance (Charge 1)'' - Spent when using Enmity Strike. Adds ricochet ability to the projectile. *''Temperance (Charge 2)'' - Spent when using Enmity Strike. Adds homing ability to the projectile. *''Vengeance (Charge 1)'' - Spent when using Enmity Strike. Adds durability to the projectile (can pass through and destroy other projectiles). *''Vengeance (Charge 2)'' - Spent when using Enmity Strike. Projectile becomes invulnerable. Command Moves *''Mantis Dive''-''(Down+HP, in air Requires both Daggers)'' - Maya attempts to tackle her opponent, daggers first, with his aggressive air grab. Can cash out damage if a breakable window occurred Cannot be performed while jumping back. *''Axe Kick''-''(Forward+HK)'' - Maya leaps into the air with an acrobatic series of somersaults and strikes the opponent with an overhead attack. This move is low invulnerable and recaptures opponents. *''Axe Kick Fakeout''-''(Forward+HK, hold)'' - Maya leaps into the air with an acrobatic series of somersaults, then lands without attacking. This move is low invulnerable. *''Dagger Pickup''-''(3P)'' - Maya picks up any nearby falen daggers *''Savage Strikes''-''(Back+HP, requires both daggers)'' - A swift series of dagger strikes. *''Preying Mantis''-''(Down+MP, MP)'' - Maya performs two swipes with her dagger. Chain cannot be performed on whiff. *''Hunter Dash''- (Forward, Forward) - Maya rolls forward to retrieve daggers. Can pass under high fireballs. Press Up to cancel into a jump P to follow up with a dagger strike or HK for an Axe Kick with extra distance. *''Back Dash''-''(Back, Back)'' - Maya flips backward. Can retrieve daggers. *''Throw Forward''-''(LP+LK)'' -Maya grabs and strikes the opponent. Deals additional damage for each held dagger. *''Throw Backward''-''(Back+LP+LK)'' - Maya grabs the opponent, turns them around and strikes them. Deals additional damage for each held dagger. Shadow Attacks *''Shadow Spirit Slicer'' *''Shadow Tumble Kick'' *''Shadow Leap Kick'' Special Moves *''Tumble Kick'' *''Leap Kick'' *''Temperance Strike'' *''Vengeance Strike'' *''Enmity Strike'' Combo Openers *''Tumble Kick'' *''Axe Kick'' *''Temperance Strike'' *''Vengeance Strike'' *''Enmity Strike'' *''Shadow Spirit Slicer'' *''Shadow Tumble Kick'' Combo Linkers *''Tumble Kick'' *''Leap Kick'' *''Temperance Strike'' *''Vengeance Strike'' *''Shadow Leap Kick'' *''Shadow Tumble Kick'' Combo Enders *''Spirit Strike Ender'' *''Tumble Kick Ender'' *''Leap Kick Ender'' Ultra Combo * 41 Hits Ultimate Combo * Maya backflips away from her defeated opponent, and Temperance and Vengeance suddenly fly out of her hands. The twin daggers dash towards her opponent on their own and begin to slash them repeatedly, and then they merge into the "Enmity" blade. Maya leaps high into the air while Enmity slashes her victim, stunning them and causing them to stumble forward. Enmity then separates again into Temperance and Vengeance, and the twin daggers levitate underneath the victim's bowed head; with both their tips pointing upward at their face. Maya drops down onto her opponent's neck and shoulders, causing their head to be smashed straight into Temperance and Vengeance's blades, killing them instantly. The twin daggers then return to Maya's grasp. Quotes Gallery - KI2013 = Killer Instinct (2013) Maya (Killer Instinct Xbox One).jpg|Maya returns (Killer Instinct (2013)) Maya_Emblem.png|Maya's emblem, showing Temperance and Vengeance Maya CharBio.png|Maya's new in-game model for KI 2013 15_maya.jpg|New & Old Maya retro costume.png|Maya's Retro Costume City of Dawn.jpg|The City of Dawn maya-temperance-and-vengeance.png|Temperance (left hand) and Vengeance (right hand) MayaRetroUrban.png|Maya's Retro - Urban/Biker Mayawallpaper.jpg|Hi-res wallpaper Twindaggersmaya.gif|The jungle hunt begins Maya Wallpaper 1920x1080-1.jpg|''"Watch out. You might get cut."'' Temperanceprominent.gif|''"You're not worthy prey."'' My first killer instinct image by athenaasa-da3r865.png|Fraternal twins reunited... ChEQHexUcAQ2WJH.jpg|...for a few seconds. KIvalentine.jpg|An old flame which kept on burnin'... (Microsoft's KI art for Valentine's Day 2017) Maya Screenshot 1.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 1 Maya Screenshot 2.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 2 Maya Screenshot 3.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 3 Maya Screenshot 4.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 4 Maya Screenshot 5.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 5 Maya Screenshot 6.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 6 Maya Screenshot 7.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 7 Maya Screenshot 8.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 8 Killer_Instinct_Season_2_-_Hisako_Loading_Screen_5.png|Maya First Encounters Hisako Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 1.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 1 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 2.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 2 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 3.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 3 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 4.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 4 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 5.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 5 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 6.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 6 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 7.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 7 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 8.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 8 Maya - City of Dawn.png|Maya in the City of Dawn Maya Mimic Skin in retro costume.PNG|Maya's Mimic Skin in her retro costume Mayakillerinstinct.jpg|Maya's Stage Ultra Maya Stage Ultra Pose.png|Maya's Stage Ultra Pose (Season 3) Maya Stage Ultra Pose 2.png|Maya's Second Stage Ultra Pose Maya cover.jpg|Maya complement cover Goldpack.jpg|Part of the Gold Pack Mayaultimate.jpg|Maya's Ultimate Combo in KI 2013 MayaUltimate.jpg }} Trivia *During her first reveal for Killer Instinct (2013), Iron Galaxy described Maya as "Incan inspired" and "of Latin origin", and succinctly characterized her as a "warrior, hunter, badass" and a "monster hunter extraordinaire". *Maya's new music theme for KI 2013, titled "Temperance & Vengeance" after the eponymous twin daggers, is a vocalized remix of her classic Killer Instinct 2 theme called "Jungle". It was composed by Mick Gordon. *The Killer Instinct Novella mentions that Maya's native language is Portuguese, verifying that she and her fraternal twin Mira are of a Pardo Brazilian background. Mira's backstory also reveals that both sisters have the motto of their family, "Sangue do Meu Sangue" (Portuguese for "Blood of My Blood"), tattooed somewhere on their bodies. **In a twist of irony, Mira was given the same body measurements for Killer Instinct (2013) that Maya originally had in Killer Instinct 2. Another twist is that, even though Maya takes more closely after the Fallegeros' African ancestry than Mira does, she is the only one with the natural blond hair and blue eyes of the family's European stock. *Maya's victory pose in KI 2013 shows her on the verge of slaying her opponent in cold blood, but she always refrains from the act. This is an in-game reference to her story, which mentions that the magical daggers, Temperance and Vengeance, are battling for control of her mind; with Vengeance inciting Maya to bloodlust and Temperance urging her to show moderation. Maya's ability to resist Vengeance's temptation reveals that Temperance has the greatest sway over her. **This is visually illustrated in the final screenshot of Maya's victory animation, which prominently shows off Temperance, its inner light shining brilliantly, with Vengeance having receded into the background. This causes the daggers to uncover that Maya is a just and righteous soul. **Temperance and Vengeance, the ceremonial daggers from the age of ancient Egypt's religion, always are "weighing the heart" of those who wield them; thereby exposing their true nature. This implies that the artifacts are linked to the ancient Egyptian goddess Ma'at. *Maya's name pronunciation was anglicized to (MAY-ya) in Killer Instinct 2. This was changed in Killer Instinct (2013) where her name is pronounced as (MAH-ya), however if the player choose Chris Sutherland (Classic) as the announcer, her name will be anglicized like in KI2. *On April 9th of 2017 the former KI designer Kevin Bayliss published concept artwork for Maya on his Twitter account (which he took down the same day). This concept artwork featured a design largely identical to Maya's appearance in Killer Instinct 2, except that her attire was made of snakeskin rather than the pelt of a leopard. She also wielded a snake-themed scepter in place of her steel daggers, and her early concept names were "Amber" and "Cobra". External links *Maya's character page at the official Killer Instinct Website *Maya's gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide *Maya's Ultimate - Official reveal of Maya's new Ultimate Combo for KI 2013 *Pink Diamond (Maya) vs. BH Thompxson (Jago) - a video compilation of pro gamer matchups with Maya Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters